


Jumping is Easy; Falling is Fun

by innerbrat



Category: Batgirl: Year One - Fandom
Genre: Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerbrat/pseuds/innerbrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanmix for Barbara Gordon, the first Batgirl, inspired by Batgirl: Year One. My soundtrack to Yuletide 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jumping is Easy; Falling is Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ladymercury_10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladymercury_10/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I get knocked down, but I get up again. You're never going to keep me down.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074993) by [innerbrat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerbrat/pseuds/innerbrat). 



 

 

[Jumping is Easy; Falling is Fun](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1124537/) from [innerbrat](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1124537/) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com).

 

 

 

**_Hero_  - Kutless**

You could be a Hero  
You could be the change in this world  
Rise above the Normal  
Don’t have to be afraid any more

**_Fly -_ Nicki Minaj**

Me against enemies me against friends  
Somehow they all seem to become one  
A sea full of sharks and they all want blood.

**_Coz I Can -_  Anna Johnson**

I`ll be a fly in your soup  
The one that`s always in your face  
Try to wave me away  
I`ll be right back on your case

**_It’s Scary -_  Slam Donahue**

It’s scary to bury your fears

**_Change_  - Taylor Swift**

We’re getting stronger now  
Find things they never found  
They might be bigger  
But we’re faster and never scared

**_Love is All Around_  - Joan Jett**

Love is all around, no need to fake it  
You can have the town, why don’t you take it?  
You’re gonna make it after all

**_I Fly_  - Hayden Panettiere**

And I try  
Just let go, relax, enjoy the ride  
And I feel free

**_Shine -_  Anna Nalick**

So you lie there holding your breath  
And it’s strange how soon you forget  
That you’re like stars  
They only show up when it’s dark

**_Falling For The First Time_  - Barenaked Ladies**

I’m so chill, no wonder it’s freezing  
I’m so still, I just can’t keep my fingers out of anything  
I’m so thrilled to finally be failing

**_Academia_  – Sia**

I’m greater than x and lesser than y, so why is it  
That I still can’t catch your eye?  
You’re a cryptic crossword, a song I’ve never heard  
While I sit here drawing circles I’m afraid of being hurt

**_Chasing Pavements_  Adele**

Should I give up,  
Or should I just keep chasin’ pavements?  
Even if it leads nowhere

  
[   
](http://www.thagomizer.net/wp-content/uploads/2014/01/622-save-the-hero.jpg)

**_Save The Hero_  – Beyoncé**

Who’s there to save the hero  
When she’s left all alone?  
And she’s crying out for help

**_Fire Bomb_  – Rihanna**

Where I’m going  
I dont need my breaks  
Cant wait to see your face  
When your front windows break  
And I come crashing through

**_Swan Dive_  Ani DiFranco**

Cause they can call me crazy if I fail  
All the chance that I need  
Is one and a millian and they can call me brilliant  
If I succeed.

**_We Own The Night_  – The Wanted**

We are only young if we seize the night  
Tonight we own the night

**_Save the World_  – Swedish House Mafia**

Turn the crowd up now  
We’ll never back down  
Shoot down the skyline  
Watch it on primetime

 

**_Hit Me With Your Best Shot/One Way or Another_  – Glee Cast**

Hit Me With Your Best Shot,  
Fire Away!  
One way or another, I’m gonna find ya’  
I’m gonna get ya’, get ya’, get ya’, get ya’

**_Landslide_  – Fleetwood Mac**

And I’ve been afraid of changes  
‘Cause I built my life around you  
But time makes you bolder, even children get older  
And I’m getting older too.

**_Unwritten_  – Natasha Bedingfield**

No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten


End file.
